A computer system such as a mobile device (e.g. a smart phone) may include sensors. The sensors may detect attributes of the computer system's environment. The mobile device may transform the attributes into context data. The computer system may also be communicatively coupled with an external server and/or database (e.g. via the Internet). The external server and/or database may provide additional context data to the computer system. For example, the computer system may use the external server and/or database to acquire supplemental information about the context data.
At the same time, the computer system may also include a voice-messaging application (e.g. voice mail, short voice messaging, voice SMS, IP telephony voice communication, cellular network voice-call capability). A user of the computer system may communicate a voice message. Portions of the voice message may be related to certain context data available in the computer system. This context data may be useful to a receiver when listening to the voice message. Without the available context data, the receiver may not understand the voice message. The receiver may need to query the sending user with additional questions to clarify the meaning of the text message.